My Personal Town
During my 5 long years of Roblox, during many different accounts made... I finally settled on the one I currently have: Springeebot. When I was making this account, I thought, well hey, I like robots a bit. And what if I could jump into the sky 10 times higher than usual? Shortly after creating Springeebot, I began to realize it may not be possible to just magically poof in a costume for my character that looked like a springy robot. But I started making friends, and began to create a place I called The Town RPG. I was planning to get it on the charts, but slowly, it seemed more and more like a better-said-than-done scenario. I made minature fun quests, like Find The Minions, where you had to find what I referred to as "minions": tiny block creatures made of steel and a sort of magic. One day, however, I began to notice... changes in my town. These changes were not made my me, my brother was too young to work on this, and my parents would never make something like this. The buildings were slowly rusting. With every time I came back, another door would eventually be in the hands of decay. I watched these details take place until one day, when all of a sudden my game crashed before saying the following lines: You should leave now. Soon after, I got back on. Everything was rusty: the trees, the houses, the statue. But wait: Where was Darkland? Darkland has been 1/3 of the entire map, where the minions worked for their boss, the Dark King, not to mention Cloudy, Ghastly, Tornadoke, and Lavam. But now, only the baseplate of Darkland remained. The buildings and trees from Darkland had miraculously vanished without a trace. Even the Find The Minion Quest minions were gone. Also, the Park, the 3/3 of the map, was missing it's treehouse, gymnasium, and labratory. The pit was still there, but hopping down, I realized in terror, everything else was gone. Below the ground's 2 block thick layer was nothing. My mines, my lower lab, my Darkland Castle basement. All of it gone, before my character entered. I came back after a few days once my character had died. They had been reverted to a institutional white color, with a wound on their chest where their heart would be. I went to my game, to find the following title showed: end I joined. Nothing had really changed. However, walking through the massive rows of houses, I found a boarded up house, with no way to enter. I continued and found a pile of dead bodies on a stack of blood, which started to unnerve me. I went back to the boarded-up house. It was missing a lot of boards, but the window was the only way in. I hopped in, and what I saw made me highly uncomfortable. A white body, just like mine, lay on the floor in a pool of blood, a crimson handprint on their back. Next to them, stood a black figure. It looked hunched, but it stared right at me, mouth lined with blood, eyes white as pearls, watching... waiting... until I finally got this message before being kicked out of the game: 你應該已經永遠的離開了這個地方。( A link to my game: http://web.roblox.com/games/192845808/end )